


Hisame Hates Airports

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Siblings, not explicitly stated either but it's my headcanon, should've gone without saying but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: Started writing this on the plane back from Russia, just now decided to finish and polish it up.





	Hisame Hates Airports

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this on the plane back from Russia, just now decided to finish and polish it up.

Hisame hated flying.

He hated the throngs of people hurrying every which way, hated the threat of getting swept away by a current and being left stranded far from his family. He hated how certain people (Dad included) seemed to mind no one but themselves, casually blocking narrow walkways or holding up line to pass a security checkpoint to rifle through their bags.

He hated the noises, the strange smells and glaring fluorescent lighting bathing everything in an almost ethereal glow, even in the dead of night, leaving the world outside shrouded in black except for the glimmering lines in the distance that marked the runways.

He hated the rush of everything, even when Father insisted they had plenty of time to spare because he’d thought to call a taxi in advance, unlike _Dad_ , who preferred to wait till the absolutely last second to do things Hisame didn’t know much about because he typically stopped listening to their bickering around the time it got to that part.

He hated that nagging feeling that came with keeping everyone waiting, hated having to scatter all his possessions into plastic bins for x-raying at the security station, before throwing them back together even more hurriedly at the other end. Didn’t these people understand that it took _time_ to make sure everything was in its proper place, each tablet placed in the appropriate pocket of his bag and every zipper properly latched to one side to avoid snagging and tearing? He supposed it didn’t matter; everyone else was in just as much of a hurry as he was, so it was simply the courteous thing to do to keep things moving.

That didn’t mean he hated it any less, though.

And when that whirlwind of passports and tickets and security gates and suitcases almost forgotten and the threat of family members getting separated passed, a period of (relative) calm came. Arriving at their assigned gate with 2 hours to spare, and despite Dad’s grumbling that they could’ve spent these hours back in bed, Hisame could let himself relax a bit at last.

The waiting area was still rather sparsely populated this long before the boarding time, giving the quartet some room to stretch their legs (or, in Dad’s case, immediately fall asleep and start snoring against Father’s shoulder) and gather their bearings.

Hisame fished his phone out of the bag he’d shoved it into in their haste to get through security, pleased to find the battery still high enough (97%) that he’d not need to find a charger to top it off just yet. The airport’s WiFi “security” was a joke; they greeted “notareal@email.com” with open arms, the unspoken bargain of providing a few hours of internet access in exchange for an inbox full of spam and offers bypassed entirely.

A few minutes later, his notifications acted upon or cleared away until all that remained was a reminder of his battery level (93%; still a good 14 percentage points before  he’d start scanning the walls for open outlets), Hisame locked his phone once more, stealing a glance at the screen dangling above the half-asleep looking attendants by their gate. Over an hour to go, but things were still relatively peaceful. Dad was snoring loud enough to wake anyone daring to nap within a three-hundred-yard radius, and Father was flipping through a magazine on his tablet (was flipping really the right word for it, given the only flipping going on was an artificial animation on the screen, Hisame wondered?), and Sister-.

…was nowhere to be found, to Hisame’s surprise. She’d run off to what Hisame could only assume was the restroom as soon as they’d settled down here, but that was twenty minutes ago. Surely she couldn’t be taking so long _there_? It wasn’t as if there were enough people around to make for much of a line to get in, either.

She hadn’t been abducted, Hisame was sure of that; despite Father’s comical levels of paranoia regarding the foreign hostage trade (if he’d truly believed those were as big a threat as he made them out to be, why would he drag them into such perilous situations?), Hisame knew the likelihood of such an occurrence was barely above that of a plane crashing into the tarmac and delaying their flight for hours.

Though, the odds of either of those things happening wasn’t _zero_ , and that was another thing Hisame hated.

He hesitated for a moment, then got to his feet. “Be right back,” he muttered to Father as he passed, a brisk hum of approval his reply as he set off in search of Caeldori.

Hisame compiled a mental list of possible places to begin his search:

 **A shop** : Perhaps she’d wandered off to get some gum, and ended up entangled in an engrossing conversation with the cashier. Wouldn’t have been the first time.

 **A cafe:** They’d only had time to pack their chargers and call a taxi before the rush to the airport at 3 am, so maybe she’d decided to grab a quick meal (without inviting the rest of her family… how rude!).

 **Home:** Maybe she’d decided this whole ‘family vacation’ thing wasn’t for her after all, and caught another taxi back home to spend alone for a week. Hisame certainly couldn’t blame her if that were the case, if only that she’d been able to save him, too.

 **Ladies’ Room:** Hisame wasn’t touching this one with a 10-foot pole.

* * *

One thorough lap of the (surprisingly compact, though given the city of Hoshido’s modest size, Hisame supposed a large airport wasn’t really necessary) terminal later, and Caeldori was still nowhere to be found. It was now that worry truly began to blossom in Hisame’s gut; his stomach churned and his skin felt too hot, too tight.

Where _was_ she? She couldn’t really have been kidnapped or run off, could she? What if she didn’t, couldn’t get back to the gate in time for their flight? Father would surely insist they stay back and search for her, but by then it would be too late, and the entire trip and all the months they’d saved up for it would’ve been for naught-.

 _Wait_. Desperately scanning a map of the terminal, Hisame realized there was still one place he hadn’t thought to look. The lounge was only a few paces to his right, and while Hisame hated himself for not thinking of it earlier, he was relieved to spot that familiar mane of brunette that belonged to his sister inside.

…at least, he was, until he got closer and realized her face was buried in her hands, her shoulders were trembling, and she was sniffling- was she crying? Had something happened?

“Caeldori?” Hisame called as he closed the distance between them, perhaps a bit more loudly than he’d have liked. She bolted upright, tear-rimmed gaze locking with her brother’s.

“O-oh, Hisame-“ her voice cracked, and she held up a finger as if to call for a time out as she blew her nose into one of the crumpled wads of tissue that littered the table before her. “H-hi… Um, I was kinda hoping… not to be found,” she admitted, managing a sheepish grin.

“Well, it worked, for a while anyway,” Hisame conceded, frozen in place, unsure how to proceed. “So… what are you doing here?”

Her eyes being full of tears didn’t stop Caeldori from rolling them, evidently. “What does it look like? Trying to ensure Father wouldn’t catch me like this.”

Hisame furrowed his brow. “But… why _are_ you ‘like this’?”

Caeldori gestured towards an empty seat beside her, and not wanting to make the situation more awkward than it was already, Hisame took it. “Look, I just… I _really_ hate flying, okay?” she sniffled. “Like, I’ve made myself stomach it before, but it’s just… I _hate_ it so much.”

“I understand,” Hisame replied, doing his best to form an easy-looking smile. “I hate it here, too.”

“Y-yeah, I thought so,” Caeldori nodded. “You looked so uncomfortable the whole ride here, and I didn’t wanna make you any more stressed than you already…” Caeldori trailed off into another sob as she scanned the table for a fresh napkin.

“W-wait here,” Hisame stammered, hopping to his feet as he dashed out of the room. Digging through his pocket, he was relieved to find a wad of notes Father had rationed out for miscellaneous expenditures was still in place. The mini mart was only a few storefronts over, and luckily, they had exactly what Hisame was looking for (at extortionate prices he’d normally scoff at, but that were the furthest thing from his mind right now).

What seemed like moments later, Hisame reappeared, silently handing his sister a fresh package of tissues. She nodded to signal her gratitude as she cleared her nose once again, Hisame sitting next to her again in silence.

“How come you hate flying so much?”

Caeldori gave a shrug as she folded the tissue neatly in half, using the clean side to blow her nose once again. “It’s just… being locked away from the world like that with no control, I guess. If something were to happen, there’d be nothing anyone could do-.”

“Nothing’s gonna happen, though. The odds of a plane crashing are like 1 in 11 million.”

Seeing his sister’s bemused expression at that statistic, Hisame added, “Yes, I looked it up before we came here.”

“That’s… relieving, I guess,” Caeldori muttered, not sounding particularly relieved but also no longer sobbing. “But I’m also afraid of heights, and I don’t think you’ll have a statistic to counter _that_.”

“Nope,” Hisame chuckled despite himself. Caeldori gave a sort of amused exhale, which given her current state, would pass for a laugh as well.

They sat in quiet for a while. Hisame flinched when Caeldori’s hand was laid atop his own, stifling his fingers drumming on the tabletop to occupy himself. He let her have that contact, as it seemed to help ground her a bit, something that was more important than finishing the rhythm he’d been tapping out, Hisame figured.

“They’re gonna start boarding soon,” Hisame stated, stealing a glance at the information monitor in the corner. “You ready to get going?”

“I guess,” Caeldori sighed, rising to her feet and stretching slightly. “Wanna get some ice cream before we go back?” she asked, sweeping the tissues into a wastebasket by the side of the table.

“Do you have enough for Dad and Father?” Hisame smirked; the former would demand one for himself because of his sweet tooth, and the latter to emphasize the importance of sharing and having enough for everyone.

“Well, I still have the 50 bucks from before we left, so… maybe not,” Caeldori laughed.

“Guess we’ll have to pool our funds then,” Hisame responded with a chuckle, taking Caeldori’s hand as they set back off into the airport, the golden morning sun slowly rising in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell this is just me talking about how much I hate airports using Hisame as a mouthpiece?
> 
> Also I HC him as autistic like myself so hopefully I conveyed that clearly.


End file.
